


Разговоры вдали от костра

by fandom_bagginshield_2019



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_bagginshield_2019/pseuds/fandom_bagginshield_2019
Summary: Не нужно выбирать между гномами и хоббитами, нужно лишь принять других такими, какие они есть.





	Разговоры вдали от костра

Когда Бильбо Бэггинс, скромный и исключительно добропорядочный хоббит из Шира, одним ясным теплым утром подписывал контракт, он и не представлял, на что соглашается. Приключения грезились ему такими же, как на страницах книг — с чистой ровной дорогой, шумными веселыми трактирами, историями давних сражений за пинтой эля, ну и конечно, героическими подвигами. О нет, Бильбо не собирался совершать что-то столь же эпическое, как его давний предок Тук Бычий рев, но, по правде сказать, теплились в его голове мысли кое о каких свершениях.

Но реальность, как это и всегда бывает, преподнесла ему впоследствии много неприятных сюрпризов. Страшные ночные шорохи; храп Бомбура (да и другие, надо признать, малоприятные звуки, исходившие от гномов в огромном количестве); холодная и твердая земля, на которой приходилось ночевать; скудное для любого нормального хоббита питание; невозможность помыться; комары; лошадиная шерсть на всех вещах, а еще в носу и во рту; натертые седлом ноги… О, Бильбо мог бы говорить о тяготах похода часами, если бы его кто-нибудь слушал.

Но гномы были глухи к его стенаньям. Не то чтобы его товарищи по походу были жестокими или равнодушными (по правде сказать, сперва Бильбо так и думал), но они очень мало знали о хоббитах вообще и о конкретном Бильбо в частности, а потому воспринимали его как такого же точно гнома, только мелкого, капризного и не способного сражаться. А значит, и требования к нему предъявляли гномьи, и думали, что у мистера Бэггинса должна быть гномья выносливость и сила. Кто-то назовет это глупым и поверхностным, кто-то скажет, что гномья братия могла бы потрудиться узнать Бильбо получше… Да, конечно, они будут правы. Но всем и каждому в Средиземье известны гномьи упрямство и скрытность, а потому дюжина представителей подгорного народа вела себя так, как вела, и сделать с этим что-то было решительно невозможно.

— Ой-ой, — охал Бильбо, растирая гудящую от усталости спину. Сбитые до синяков ноги он вытянул к костру и наслаждался таким нехитрым отдыхом.

— Да ладно, Бильбо, не говори, что ты настолько устал, — плюхнулся рядом с ним на землю Кили. — Совсем недавно ты так лихо бегал от варгов и кидался на Азога, а теперь не можешь выдержать простую прогулку по лесу?

— Бег наперегонки с варгами не входит в ежедневные развлечения хоббитов, если хочешь знать, — хмуро отозвался Бильбо, потирая не успевшие зажить синяки и ссадины. — Хоббиты вообще не бегают, мы неторопливо ходим, самое большее — ездим на пони. Но с вашей компанией мне все время приходится бегать, спасая свою жизнь.

— Так это же отлично, — подмигнул Кили. — Ты скоро привыкнешь и станешь таким же сильным, как мы. У тебя уже появились мышцы, смотри, — он сжал руку Бильбо повыше локтя, и та отозвалась болью.

— Но я не хочу становиться похожим на гнома, спасибо большое! — фыркнул Бильбо, резко вырывая руку из чужого захвата. — Меня вполне устраивает быть хоббитом.

— Но почему? — недоуменно поинтересовался Кили с детской непосредственностью. — Твои сородичи, как толстые кролики, сидят в своих норах и боятся всего на свете. Но ведь ты не такой.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о хоббитах, — с нарастающим гневом ответил Бильбо. В глубине души он в чем-то был согласен с Кили, но все синяки и раны, и тяжелый день, и скудный ужин сделали его настроение просто отвратительным. — Мы трудолюбивые и вежливые. А вы даже не умеете пользоваться салфеткой за столом. Кто постоянно устраивает турниры по отрыжке прямо во время ужина? Это омерзительно!

— Мы просто любим веселиться, — надулся Кили. — В отличие от вас. Пока мы с Фили ехали по вашим землям, на нас смотрели как на бандитов, и ни один хоббит с нами не поздоровался. А ты говоришь — вежливые. Да мы в сто раз лучше.

— О, конечно, гномьи хамство и нечистоплотность во сто раз лучше, — буркнул Бильбо, отвернувшись от собеседника. Он не собирался говорить Кили это в лицо, но совершенно забыл, что два брата были неразлучны, и что если пришел один, то поблизости обязательно найдется второй. Фили стоял с другой стороны, чуть позади Бильбо, и конечно, все услышал.

— Ну раз гномы тебе не угодили, — поджав губы, ответил Фили, — шел бы в поход с кучкой слабых толстых сородичей. Которые бы всю дорогу ныли и жаловались, и которых бы съел первый попавшийся варг.

— Хоббиты не ходят в такие походы, нам вполне хорошо и дома, — окончательно закипев, резко ответил Бильбо. — Но вам, бродягам, этого, видимо, не понять!  
Он тут же осекся, когда понял, что сказал, но братья ничего не ответили. Они молча встали и отошли от костра подальше.  
Бильбо просидел в раздумьях пару минут и уже хотел было найти парней, чтобы извиниться, но тут за спиной снова послышались шаги.

— Мистер Бэггинс, — тон Дубощита был холодным. Бильбо уже отвык от этого — после объятий на скале Каррок Торин называл его по имени, и его интонации были куда теплее. — Я надеялся, что вы уже успели в полной мере осознать то, что ждет нас в походе. Я думал, что прошлые испытания вас закалили, и вы больше не ноющее и дрожащее от каждого шороха существо. Но раз вам так опротивели гномы, вы вольны возвращаться к драгоценным хоббитам и дальше прожигать свою бесполезную жизнь в неге и безделье. Пусть снова вашей единственной заботой станет то, как набить брюхо и в какие пестрые тряпки вырядиться на сей раз.

— О, с большим удовольствием, поверьте мне, мистер Дубощит! — огрызнулся Бильбо. — Это лучше, чем терпеть компанию таких наглых и совершенно бескультурных хамов, как вы! — резко обрубил Бильбо и отвернулся к костру. К горлу подкатил ком. Торин был и прав, и неправ одновременно, но объяснить свою точку зрения этому… этому… было решительно невозможно. Бильбо хотел остаться в тепле костра, но жалящий взгляд, что буравил спину, был невыносим. Поэтому он быстро встал и направился прочь.

Пологий холм с одиноким деревом на вершине встретил его прохладой и легким ветром. Вид на ночную равнину, на змеящуюся зеркальной чешуей гладь реки завораживал, приносил умиротворение, и Бильбо сам не заметил, как привалился к шершавому стволу и прикрыл глаза.

— Мистер Бэггинс! Мистер Бэггинс, где вы? Бильбо! — его разбудил чей-то зов, и Бильбо мгновенно узнал голос Торина. Былая обида уже прошла, но остался жгучий стыд, и Бильбо не стал отзываться. В тишине прошла минута, другая, третья… а потом его что-то легонько толкнуло в плечо, и Бильбо с придушенным писком резко развернулся.

Позади стоял Торин, привалившись плечом к тому же стволу дерева, под которым сидел хоббит, и едва-едва касался коленом его плеча. Бильбо медленно отвернулся и вгляделся в ночную даль. Сейчас от Дубощита не исходило того холода, что прежде, но от этого неловкость только усиливалась. Никто и никогда не заставлял его настолько сомневаться в своих мыслях и действиях, как этот нелюдимый гном. Бильбо пытался сопротивляться его подавляющему, почти порабощающему воздействию, но с каждым днем получалось все хуже. Хотелось повиноваться Торину. Слушаться его приказов и прислушиваться к словам. Он был из тех лидеров, за которыми хотелось идти со слепым обожанием, и это пугало Бильбо сильнее всего. Он совсем не привык к власти над собой.

— Прости, Торин, я… не хотел обижать мальчиков, — тихо пробормотал Бильбо.

— Я тоже наговорил лишнего, — выдохнул Торин совсем тихо, и Бильбо задержал дыхание. — Но это не значит, что я лгал, мне и правда совершенно чужд образ жизни хоббитов.

— Как и мне — образ жизни гномов, — в тон ему ответил Бильбо. — Порой я совсем не понимаю вас, но это не значит, что я не считаю вас друзьями. Просто мы разные.

Торин ничего не ответил, и они молча смотрели на равнину некоторое время.

— Кили и Фили еще совсем мальчишки, — вдруг сказал Торин, и Бильбо вздрогнул. — И они привязались к тебе, считают тебя одним из нас. Все мы так считаем, Бильбо. Но мы принимаем тебя таким, какой ты есть, а им хочется видеть тебя гномом. Им кажется, что так они будет иметь право оставить тебя с нами навсегда. Не буду скрывать, ни мне, ни моему отряду не пришлись по душе твои соплеменники…

— Но вы никого не… — перебил его Бильбо, но тут же замолчал под пронзительным взглядом.

— Да, мы не знаем хоббитов и поначалу думали, что и не хотим узнавать. Но постепенно мы увидели в тебе немало хорошего, и я уверен, что каждый в отряде подумал: а может, хоббиты не так плохи? Может, стоит узнать о них больше?

— Но Фили и Кили с таким презрением отзывались о нас, — негромко ответил Бильбо. — Я знаю, что во многом они правы, но у каждого народа есть свои достоинства и недостатки.

— Не обижайся на них, это глупая мальчишеская ревность. Они спрашивали у меня, куда ты пойдешь, если мы отвоюем гору, и я ответил то, что ты мне говорил — что ты вернешься домой. Они не хотят этого, вот и стараются помешать. 

— Балбесы, — рассмеялся Бильбо. — Я извинюсь перед ними сам, Торин. Но так и знай, если они будут и дальше принижать мою родню, я откручу им уши.

— Откручивай, если сможешь их догнать, — ухмыльнулся Торин. — Пойдем в лагерь, нужно поспать.

— Да, — отозвался Бильбо, поднимаясь на ноги. Горизонт уже посерел, звезды выцвели. До рассвета оставалось недолго. — Знаешь, Торин, — сказал он, когда они уже спускались с холма, — здорово поговорить вот так, вдали от костра, чтобы никто не слышал. А то от сурового взгляда Двалина у меня все мысли разбегаются. Может, ты мог бы… я бы хотел… узнать больше о твоей родине.

— Конечно, Бильбо, — с улыбкой ответил Торин и легко сжал его плечо. — С удовольствием.


End file.
